rich_livingfandomcom-20200215-history
NCA's Big Defeat
It was 12 pm in the afternoon when we arrived at the location with Tayo, Wednesday June 8th 2044, and we were waiting for Donovan to show up, well he showed up after 20 mins and came with 2 black and white BMW’s. “ So ” he begins “ I see that you are interested in giving this job to Tayo to deliver passengers to whatever location they need to go to correct ” “ Yes ” we all say “ Well then in order for Tayo to be doing this job you must fill out this form first and sign a medical contract in case of emergency. ” “ Ok sure ” “ all done ok then get Tayo ready and your all set ” “ Ok then bye ” I say and he drives away with bodyguards trailing him in BMW's. We go home with Tayo and start training for tomorrow to do 1 extra job, the next day I set off with Tayo and we say goodbye to the others and leave. I do take my car and drive on the side of him and go to the first bus stop as he loads the passengers and says “ Welcome Aboard My Name Is Tayo ! ” as we head off to the destinations he takes them I get a call from a unknown phone number and person this was the phone #: 248-666-4447 “ Allo ” I say “ Hello I am a hotel manager at La Paradise Inn and I need you to pick up two passengers of mine that are coming here to stay for 1 night ” “ Ok I’ll send Tayo to get them thank you very much ” but the phone was already hanged up “ Alright Tayo you need to pick up Tim harpertener and his wife Charlinda ” “ Got it ok Tim h. And Charlinda at this next stop ” we arrived at the next stop and there was Charlinda nicely dress and Tim with a black tuxedo and bowtie “ Welcome Aboard My Name Is Tayo ” “ Tayo ok then well Tayo can you take us to La Paradise Inn please ” Tim asked “ Absolutely ” Tayo said as he headed off toward La Paradise Inn. ' '“ We are here ” Tayo announced as we came in a gated area and there was a big lot and a very old mansion in the front yard and there was lots of light inside the house. “ Ok Tayo drop us off at the front please ” the couple asked “ Sure ” Tayo said and he dropped them off at the front as they got off waving goodbye and Tim said “ Thank you Tayo ” “ Your Welcome ” Tayo says as we drive off and start to wonder if that was the La Paradise Inn. After hours of Tayo working we head home and it is midnight and we go to sleep and start to rest. It was 3 am at night when I received a call from Tim h. And Charlinda “ Hi can you pick us up right away please ! ” “ Sure I will be over there ASAP ” I run to the garage, wake up Tayo and bolt to my car and open the door “ Tayo we need to get to La Paradise Inn maintenant ! which way is it ” “ Oh ok it’s this way follow me ” Tayo says as we head toward La Paradise Inn “ Ok got it ” we race to the old mansion to pick up Tim harprenter and Charlinda and we see Charlinda at the front door with Tim “ Get On ! ” Tayo yells back and Tim and Charlinda ran inside Tayo the little bus and sat down on the seats as Tayo drove away Tim peeked out the window of Tayo’s to see a old lunatic man by the fake La Paradise Inn hotel holding a bloody knife staring at us. He looked away then once we were back in the city and me, Tim and Charlinda asked Tayo to turn on the news on the T.V. “ Sure ” Tayo replied as he turned on the large black flat-screen “ Hi This is Emily Parkins today on Fox news live and today’s top story is about a hotel whose security guards had strangely gone missing and here’s more with Tyler Brison. ” “ Yes merci Emily, Apparently a strange and shocking occurrence happened yesterday on a dark stormy day at about midnight at La Paradise Inn, where 6 employees were all done with working for the day at the hotel and decided to go to their R.U. rooms. When suddenly a old man with a black tuxedo and black hat walks in and request’s a room that has a big loft. 4 of the 6 employee’s went to show the old man his room on the 3rd floor. When they got to his room they left the bags on the bed and told the man your welcome as soon as they got down to the main floor they noticed that the 2 security guards were missing. They looked everywhere for the 2 guards but never found them and they decided to call 911 the next day, the police arrived within seconds and searched the whole building but could not find the guards and suddenly two officers reported back that there was a hotel room door that was open and a note was on the door that had and address and a 100 dollar tip on the desk. The commander later said on the news there will be a big reward for the group or person that brings these 2 security guards back here at the hotel if they are alive the officer said and returned back with the search today Im Tyler Brison and that’s your Fox live news thank you for tuning in see ya later ” “ wow they are offering a big reward for whoever finds those S.G.S. hmm wait Tayo pull up the picture of the address ” “ Sure thing ” Tayo said as he pulled up the pic “ hmm 66642 Old Creek Dr. Lansing michigan and that's it ” I said as I typed the address into Tayo’s GPS tracking location chip and inserted it. “ Okay I have got the directions now let’s go find those missing S.G.S ” Tayo announced “ YEAH ! ” we all said as Tayo hit the road driving to Lansing MI. 'At my mansion I had gotten my agents who were L.A. gangsters with bomb glock guns to tie up the 2 L.P.I security guards to 2 pole’s down in the basement. I had lot’s of guardsmen and sniper’s a total of 6k men I had 4 men guard each room of my mansion. Locked and armed each with bomb glock and sub pump machine guns with unlimited ammo. Then I had 6 snipers in the back of the house with barricaded post’s of sandbags ' 'And there was a row of black cadillacs and White cadillacs by the snipers. I told them to guard the house and kill anyone that tries to enter as the white helicopter picked me up with 6 armed agents and we took off toward San Diego CA. We were turning on Old Creek Dr. when Tayo stopped and looked at the security post that was armed and made with a high security gate “ Please state your name and hand me your I.D. please ” the 1st guard asked. “ Sure here you go ” “ Okay you are free to go in Mr. Dan S. ” the 2nd guard said “ Merci ” I replied as we drove toward the mansion Tayo hit the brakes when we came to turn to the left corner “ Why did you stop Tayo ” we asked “ Shh look ” Tayo whispered “ Oh my look look at all those guards sheesh that’s a lot ” “ Yep and how do you suppose we get through that ” Tim asked “ With these will be able to get in ” as I passed Tim and Charlinda 2 M16’s and 2 AK-47’s “ Awesome but who’s staying here with Tayo? ” “ Charlinda is and she will be armed ” “ Oh ok so then me and you get to go in there? ” “ Yes exactly ” “ Ok let's do this ” “ And Tayo here’s you gun’s ” I said as I hooked a M46 to the top roof unlimited ammo and 2 shot pump machine guns also unlimited “ Wow I look great thank you Dan I now look like a boss ” “ You're welcome now come on Tim let’s go get the L.P.I.S.G.S ” “ Ok ” he said as we came to the side of the house there were 2 guardsmen there with B.G. guns we aimed the Ak-47’s and opened fire on them they died as we got to the front and took out smoke grenades and threw them inside the house and started shooting the inside with AK-47’s when we were done we saw the smoke clear and tons of bloodstains from the body’s of guardsmen. We walked inside waving back at Tayo and Charlinda as we were about to go in battle with the NY gangsters. What we did not know was that as soon as we walked in the sniper’s opened fire and we ducked and layed on the floor “ we gotta get down there ” Tim said “ I know let’s see if we can crawl there ” “ Ok ” We crawled all the way to the door and the firing stopped as we got out our M16’s “ Ok here we go ” I threw down a grenade that exploded and killed 2 of the NYG’s. We then came down all the way and shot down the last 2 NYG we came to the security guards “ You guys ok ” they nodded and I told Tim to untie them “ Ok now let’s get out of here ” I said as we headed toward Tayo and Charlinda and put the security guards in the back seats “ Now we go to La Paradise Inn right “ Tayo said “ Right ” I said as we headed toward La Paradise Inn. We arrived there and they congratulated us on saving the security guards and gave us a reward of 400 nillion dollars but I gave it all to Tayo and his friend’s but we never did catch that man who caused it all but I believe that one day we will capture the man to be continued... ' Category:Cars and helicopters Category:Tayo the little bus Category:NCA Category:Luxury veichles